CW BLACK LIGHTNING: s1 ep02 Lawanda The Book Of Hope
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA OUTSIDERS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BLACK LIGHTNING YOUTUBE: PLOT: "Lawanda: The Book of Hope" starts off with Jefferson moaning in agony in bed, we can see lightning course through his veins. He goes into the bathroom and collapses on the floor, soon waking Lynn. She runs to his side, comforting him and reminding him that he's getting too old for the streets. The two kiss. The next day, Jefferson speaks to concerned parents at Garfield High School. One of the parents — Lawanda White — stands up and poses a question: why did Black Lightning save Jeff's daughters — but no other girls — from the Sea Horse Motel? Tobias is giving orders to Lala. The latter is to be on the lookout for Black Lightning. Jefferson is talking to Detective Henderson. He's upset that the police department allowed the Sea Horse Hotel to open back up just hours after his daughters were kidnapped and taken there. Jefferson reminds Henderson that his girls are witnesses, meaning they're targets on the street, which Henderson agrees to give the family police protection. Jennifer and Lynn are sitting out on their porch when the young kid we previously saw with Lala. He approaches under the guise that he's selling candy but when he gets close enough to Jennifer, he pulls out a toy gun and sprays Jennifer with paint. Furious after hearing about the incident, Jefferson approaches Lala at the Sea Horse. He leaves without causing too bad of a confrontation. After the incident at his house, Jeff confides in Gambi on what to do. Gambi tries persuading him to take up the Black Lightning mantle again but Jeff informs him that once Lala is taking care of, he's hanging up the suit for good. Anissa's in bed talking to her girlfriend about their future. Anissa reveals that she broke the sink in her bathroom the other night, thinking it was just some sort of panic attack. Henderson's walking his dog and decides to stop by and check on the Pierce family. Henderson informs Jefferson that Lawanda has decided to post herself up outside the Sea Horse, recording people with her camera in hopes of seeing evidence of her kidnapped daughter. Will is caught be two of Lala's guys. Lala shoots Will execution style and drives off. Jeff approaches Lawanda at the motel, warning her that once The 100 will kill her once they see the news reports of her staking out the Sea Horse. He convinces her to give him 48 hours to help her find her daughter. Jennifer's sitting on her roof smoking a joint when Khalil pops his head out her window. He joins her on the roof and before long, he asks her out. She agrees to be his girlfriends and he gifts her a necklace. Lynn's still at the house and Jefferson walks in. After the two exchange jokes, they agree that it feels good to have Lynn at home. Jeff tells her that he stills loves her and she tells him that she needs to take things slow. At the Sea Horse, Lawanda is still staking out the motel in her car when she notices Lala pull up. She exits her car and approaches Lala with a camera. Lala warns her to get away before he shoots her three times, killing her. Henderson's called to the crime scene at the Sea Horse and promptly calls Jefferson, warning him that Lawanda has been killed. Jefferson is watching a news report and starts venting to Lynn. He keeps saying that he could have saved her. Lynn warns him that it's the addiction to his powers talking and Jefferson reminds her that when he first discovered his powers, Lynn called them a blessing. He comes to a quick conclusion that he's going to go back on the street as Black Lightning and Lynn warns him that they're so close to putting the pieces of their lives back together. He tells her it's time people know Black Lightning is back. The next day, Gambi calls Jefferson to inform him that he found Will's body. Fortunately enough for them, they left Will's cell phone behind and Gambi takes it in an attempt to get more information. Jennifer's hiding out, drinking alcohol, in the Garfield gym with one of her friends. She sees Khalil in the weight room and noticing that she's drinking, a frustrated Khalil confronts her. Lynn goes to Gambi's tailor shop and orders him to stop Jefferson from suiting up as Black Lightning. The two argue whether or not Jefferson is addicted to his powers and an upset Lynn leaves. Gambi calls Jefferson with an update, he's found Lala's address on Will's phone. Jefferson suits up in the new Black Lightning suit and converges on the address Gambi found. He takes out Lala's cronies in the lobby and goes up to the fourth floor, where Lala's staying. While beating Lala up, the police break into the room with guns drawn. Jefferson is able to get away and Henderson arrests Lala and takes him to jail. While questioning him, Henderson reveals that Lawanda's phone was recording and they have Lala murdering Lawanda on tape. Jefferson returns home and Lynn asks him again if he'll continue being Black Lightning. He says that now since the girls are older he's going to keep being the vigilante. An upset Lynn leaves. Anissa goes to a drugstore to get medicine and while there, a robber tries robbing the cashier. She doubles over in pain before her powers kick in and she overpowers the robber. At the jail, Tobias shows up and is let inside by cops on his payroll. He's taken straight to where Lala is being held and chokes his incarcerated employee to death. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Black Lightning Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Lightning (Jennifer Pierce) Category:Thunder (Anissa Pierce) Category:Lynn Stewart Pierce Category:Peter Gambi Category:Inspector Henderson Category:Tobias Whale Category:Syonide II Category:Lala Category:Kara Fowdy Category:Chenoa Category:Khalil